The Dark
by Amehana sono hanyou
Summary: What happened to Kohaku during the time between when he rose up from the grave and Naraku found him? What went through his mind as he wandered in darkness? A songfic to Emiliana Torrini’s “Gollum’s Song” from The Lord Of The Rings, The Two Towers


Amehana: hello, hello. I wrote this really late one night, after being inspired by L.O.T.R. II, I watched The Two Towers Extended Version. So good! Nerds forever!

I know it doesn't make much sense to use this song for an _Inuyasha_ character, but read it, it works. Think of this being told by a village storyteller. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own this song. *Drools @ imagining owning Inuyasha &/or Legolas…yum* 

~* The Dark*~

He walks the earth at night, they say. He is seeking something, something he would truly want to forget if given the choice…

For we all wish to forget our pasts at least once in our futures. 

*There once was light

Now darkness comes* 

"He was a little boy once" 

A fact so chilling it makes mother's arms wrap protectively around their own little ones… 

There was a great battle. The fighting was in vain, for the true source of evil was hidden from the warriors. 

There is no honor in dieing for a lost cause. 

It had not been a battle; actually, it had been a slaughter for a demon's entertainment. 

His older sister wouldn't accept the cold dirt of the freshly dug grave that the siblings had carelessly been tossed into. 

Refusing death, the girl, Sango of the Taijiya clan forced her wounded body up and out of the ground. She did not stay in the shallow tomb for long.

And neither did her brother. 

Sango had a reason to get up– she was still among the living.  

Kohaku, however, was not.  

*Don't say goodbye,

Don't say I didn't try* 

During the battle that had claimed his life the exterminator boy was ensnared by a demon's trap. Against his will, he became one of the enemies in a matter of seconds. 

For that is the power of demons. 

Kohaku turned his weapon on his own people. He was made into a puppet for the hidden evil, its twisted mind wielding its twisted hands. His soul could not fight it. 

It all happened quickly. 

Sango saw her father die at a quick stroke, and looked around, filled with rage, to see who had done such a treacherous thing. 

It was her brother. 

*There once was love

Love is no more* 

His eyes were blank; his soul was ensnared. 

And it was at that very moment, the time when he could see what he had done, when Kohaku was given his conscience back. He saw the blood that had been drawn by his own hands. 

*These tears we cry 

Are falling rain*

It wasn't long after that that he was shot down by the very men of the house that he had been sent to defend. 

Sango crawled over to his bleeding form, and even then she gave comfort and wrapped him in her arms as he confessed his last living words…

"I'm afraid…"

Death is an unforgiving creature. 

*For all the lies you told us

The hurt

The blame* 

And so it was that this little boy was called from his grave, and rose from the dead, all alone, always to be alone. 

Somehow, amidst the darkness he had been given a shard of the sacred jewel, it stays embedded in him to this day.

It gives him life, but it makes him a slave. 

*And we will weep

To be so alone*

There is a demon, a great conjuror that had been watching him. That is he who set to Taijiya clan to ruin. That is he who gave the innocent little boy the broken gem. That is he who bids him to carry out his mischief.    

And so Naraku ensnared another to do his bidding for him. That is the story. 

In dark places of the world the child Kohaku wanders. Sometimes he hears words, telling him the tale of his treason. In the forests that never see the sun he can see the pools of blood that his weapon had drawn from the veins of his comrades. 

And sometimes he can hears the screams, the last screams of those he murdered.

*We are lost, 

We can never go home*

It is a sad thing what happened on that day, though few know the tale. Even in a world so tainted as this one, it is a dreary account. 

Kohaku was found, found somewhere. Who can dream of where his little mind had gone by then? Who knows what he had uttered to the darkness.     

It was Naraku himself that finally met up with him; of course, the demon had purposely let the boy go free so that his horrors could take him.

Now Kohaku does not remember his past, though he is searching for it. It comes to him sometimes, but mostly, it is lost. 

What would happen if he ever should remember? 

Someday the illusionist Naraku will take the life-supporting shard from the boy's back , but not until it is at its peak in hate and deceit, these things harbored by the confused child himself. For that is how the Jewel grows stronger. 

*So in the end 

I will be 

What I will be* 

Under the dark sky Kohaku carries out Naraku's commands, no matter what they may be. 

He has scores of demons at his command that will fight and die for him. He has power. Much more power than he ever held in life. 

But he has nothing else. No past, no memory, no life, no soul, no feelings. He is alone

*No loyal friend 

Was ever there for me*

Will he ever return to this world?

Will his eyes ever again shine with life?

It is possible for him to come back? … 

Would he allow himself forgiveness?

*Now we say goodbye

We say you didn't try* 

Sango, his elder sister, sees him sometimes they say. She goes on, but her lost little brother is always on her mind. 

Oh yes, she knows that he does not belong here, but what sister would truly give death to her kin, should it her choice? How could anyone, readily give one they love up to the fires of hell? Pray you never have to answer that question and then have to decide for yourself. 

Sometimes Sango has to fight him. Once, she betrayed the cohorts that had so graciously accepted her into their circle to try to get him back. 

But Naraku is full of warped lies, and he will never change. 

*Take back the lies

The hurt

The blame*

Once, Kohaku came back for a short period of time. The little boy met up with his sister and her new friends. 

And yes, the light _did_ return to his eyes. For a short while he seemed normal, almost happy. 

Kohaku even disobeyed the orders of Naraku during that time. He did not kill the one called Kagome, even when it would have been so easy; for he had gained her trust. 

But Naraku found him, and Kohaku fell to darkness once more. 

Perhaps he had been truly back for a short time. Perhaps not. Perhaps it had all been a clever act. 

Either way, it does not matter now, the pain of seeing her little brother as he once was just made it all the harder to watch him go, for Sango. 

*These tears you cry

Have come too late* 

So somewhere in the world walks a beautiful girl with an ever-lingering darkness in her eyes. 

Kohaku may not be too sure of what he has done, but Sango is, she knows it all. 

She does not blame him, however. It was not his fault he was possessed by those demons; he is but a child. She did not expect him to fight them off with his will power by himself. 

She has long forgiven him.

It is Naraku whom she loathes. It is Naraku whom she has sworn revenge on. 

Sango knows that someday she will have to kill her little brother, before he taints the Shikon shard further. She will have to take him from this plane before Naraku takes the jewel from him. It is strong by now. When he takes it will be one of his most favored pieces.  

Someday she will have to end his suffering. 

But her suffering, her pain, will always be there, somewhere deep inside her heart.   

*And you will weep 

When you face the end alone

You are lost

You can never go home*

~*Owari*~ 

Author's note: okay, so not my best work, but…

I'm going to use this songfic to pitch my new fanfic, When Fate Smiles At Destiny. If you like my writing, R&R. It's like this, all poetic and stuff, but a story, and a lot better. I wouldn't say that if it weren't true. Some authors are arrogant, but I'm just honest, I hope, lol ^.~ (I spent two years on the bloody thing!). R&R it and decide for yourself. 

Tell me what you think about this one. I know I may not have all the facts right, but its my interpretation, and that's what fanfiction is all about, sō right ? 

In other words, REVIEW. Thank you, come again *bow* 


End file.
